Ashe
}} Abilities Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to affected enemies, them by for 2 seconds and causing subsequent basic attacks against them to deal ( (1 bonus critical damage)}})% AD|AD}} bonus physical damage while they remain . |description2 = Ashe's deal no additional damage, but instead double Frost's strength to , decaying over the duration to its normal strength. |targeting = Frost Shots is an offensive buff. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |spellshield = will block slow, but not the bonus damage. |additional = *'Frost Shot:' **''Frosted'' targets are distinct from targets - only Ashe's Frost Shot can trigger the bonus damage. Other can't trigger it. **Here are examples on the behaviour of Frost Shot's bonus damage:The base 10% isn't affected by the crit modifiers. Simply add the following to the base for the total damage. *** will add bonus damage - (1 ), for a total of . ***Adding a increases the aforementioned to % AD}} bonus damage - (1 )%, for a total of . ***With 100% critical strike chance and bonus critical damage, you will deal bonus damage 10% ( (1 ))%, for a total of . *'Critical Slow:' ** will neither deal additional damage nor damaged targets on due to Critical Slow. |video = Ashe IVideo }} While Ranger's Focus is inactive, Ashe is granted for 4 seconds on attack, stacking up to 4 times. After 4 seconds, each stack thereafter will fall off every 1 second. |description2 = For the next 5 seconds, Ashe gains and causes each of her basic attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows. Each arrow deals modified physical damage that benefits from and life steal, and each flurry triggers on-attack effects five times but on-hit effects only once. |leveling2 = % AD}}| % AD}}}} |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana + 4 Focus |targeting = Ranger's Focus is an offensive buff that will also modify Ashe's attacks with sufficient passive stacks generated by on-attack effects. |additional = *The multi-attack effect is similar to and , except that on-hit effects aren't applied by the extra attacks. *Triggering On Attack Effects (namely and ) five times is intentional behavior. Ranger's Focus' interaction with Runaan's Hurricane Note that Pix's cannot attack more than twice per second. ** On-hit effects are disabled on the latter four attacks and will not be triggered even by Runaan's minor bolts. But it seems that the item's 10 on-hit damage is applied 5 times. **Runaan's splash damage is affected by the damage modifier - dealing % AD)}} damage per arrow|75 % AD)}} damage per flurry}} to each secondary target. *As with , attacks against structures will refresh the timer on Focus but will not generate new stacks. *The flurry attack can be used on structures. |video = Ashe QVideo }} Ashe fires 9 arrows in a cone in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and applying doubled to enemy champions hit. |description2 = Enemies can intercept multiple arrows, but do not take damage from arrows beyond the first. |leveling = |range = | | }} |speed = 2000 |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Volley fires 9 linear, colliding skill shots in a cone. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = Will block the ability. |video = Ashe WVideo }} Ashe uses a stock system on this ability; she stores a charge of Hawkshot periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Ashe sends a hawk spirit toward the target location, granting of its path for 2 seconds and in a large radius at its destination for 5 seconds. The hawk's sight is not obstructed by brush or terrain. |range = | }} |speed = 1400 |static = 5 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 |costtype = Charge |targeting = Hawkshot's is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |projectile = true |additional = *''Hawkshot'' grants standard sight, which does not reveal stealthed units. |video = Ashe EVideo }} Ashe fires a missile of ice in the target direction. The arrow shatters upon hitting an enemy champion, dealing magic damage. Enemies near the main target also take 50% damage. |description2 = The main target is , while enemies nearby are , both for |Reaches the maximum duration at 2800 range.}} seconds, based on the distance the arrow traveled. |leveling = | }} |range = | }} |speed = 1600 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Enchanted Crystal Arrow is a linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area of effect |spellshield = can block both the impact and the explosion. Blocking the stun will not prevent the explosion from happening. |additional = *''Enchanted Crystal Arrow'' provides sight around the arrow and briefly after detonation. * Enchanted Crystal Arrow, upon hit, will interrupt the movement of the champion that was directly hit (including dashes). |video = Ashe RVideo }} References cs:Ashe de:Ashe es:Ashe fr:Ashe pl:Ashe pt-br:Ashe ru:Эш zh:艾希 Category:Global champion Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Support champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Scout champion Category:Ranged champion Category:260 RP champion Category:450 IP champion